<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angel, will you be mine? by CheesecakeQuaffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474664">angel, will you be mine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesecakeQuaffle/pseuds/CheesecakeQuaffle'>CheesecakeQuaffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, confessions in the rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesecakeQuaffle/pseuds/CheesecakeQuaffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley drops Aziraphale off in front of his bookshop after their meal at the Ritz, after the whole Almost-apocalypse. Aziraphale doesn't ask him to stay for another glass of wine and Crowley contemplates their friendship. All while rain falls in Soho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angel, will you be mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some fluff and softness to celebrate the show's anniversary (and to get this story out of my drafts lol)</p>
<p>title from the song Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine) by The Penguins</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, I shall see you soon?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley turned the Bentley’s engines off.</p>
<p>They drove to Aziraphale’s newly resurrected bookshop after dinner at the Ritz and a stroll through Berkeley Square. The sky was darkening when Aziraphale voiced his desire to see his bookshop, excited to see the new books Crowley had mentioned to him. As always, Crowley was happy to drive the angel to the shop. The rain started falling on their way, in true London fashion. Crowley usually got annoyed at the rain but he just smiled, grateful for another concrete sign that the earth is alive and well.</p>
<p>Crowley doesn’t want to leave Aziraphale just yet. It’s been a long day- week- no, a long eleven years. He wants to explore his newfound freedom with Aziraphale, an angel he can now freely love, that is if he feels the same. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” Crowley said, “Lunch tomorrow, then?”</p>
<p>He waits for Aziraphale to say something. To invite him inside for a newly discovered bottle of wine, a new book. Or just to spend more time with him. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Aziraphale said. “Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s shuffling in his seat like he’s contemplating whether to say something or not. What does he want to tell him? Should Crowley attempt to suggest another glass of wine or two? Should he quit with the waiting and tell him how he felt outright? How would he tell him? Should he gently grab the other’s hand and whisper it? Should he tell him after pressing his lips against Aziraphale’s soft ones? Or is that too fast? Does Aziraphale still want to go slow? He’ll wait for him for another six thousand years if that’s what he wants.</p>
<p>“Do call when you arrive home safely,” Aziraphale’s words interrupted him from his inner turmoil.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Crowley expected Aziraphale to leave right away but instead, the angel was slowly leaning towards him, his expression shy and a bit unguarded. Was he imagining things? Nevertheless, Crowley takes a measured movement closer to Aziraphale, eyes on his pink lips.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyes flutter prettily and Crowley’s heart thumps in his chest.</p>
<p>They were only a few centimetres apart when a strike of thunder surprised them and they jumped apart.</p>
<p>Crowley lets out an awkward laugh while ruffling his hair. Aziraphale shyly looks away, a small smile gracing his face.</p>
<p>“Best go in, angel,” Crowley said, breaking the silence. “The rain might get worse.”</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right.” Aziraphale moved to open the door but Crowley grabbed his hand. They stared at each other for a few moments until Crowley cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“It’s raining. I can miracle you an umbrella.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, dear, I can just miracle the water away,” Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hand with his thumb and Crowley felt like he could discorporate on the spot. “Thank you for caring, dear. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Before Crowley could protest, Aziraphale leaned towards him and pressed his lips gently against his cheek. He hurried out of the car while Crowley sat there, dazed and blushing. </p>
<p>Six thousand years. Crowley’s brain replayed every single interaction he had with the angel; from the garden, where he first met the strange creature who sheltered him under his wing instead of summoning his heavenly powers to smite him; to Aziraphale’s soft smile before he left the Bentley. </p>
<p>Six thousand years. Six millennia of his heart beating for the angel walking towards his beloved bookshop. The rain fell in determined streaks and the angel’s miracle kept him dry from the water. Aziraphale is walking away, yet again. He’s always let him walk away, willing to wait for more than six thousand years, willing to wait until heaven and hell could be as good as non-existent in their lives. He never thought that it would be possible, them being free. But here they were: free from their head offices, Aziraphale opening the door of a bookshop that burned down to the ground just yesterday and Crowley- the strange demon that defied all odds and fell in love with an angel, and he’s falling in love once again, sitting in his car, a hand cradling the cheek that Aziraphale kissed.</p>
<p>There’s a human saying that goes “If not now, then when?”. Crowley made up his mind and got out of his car to run after Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“Angel!” Crowley called out to Aziraphale who was about to enter his bookshop. He didn’t miracle himself dry from the droplets of rain hitting his body. He didn’t care about the uncomfortable chill of the rainwater. All he cared about was to get to Aziraphale.</p>
<p>“Oh, Crowley, you’re getting wet,” Aziraphale miracled an umbrella. He held the umbrella above Crowley’s head. They were facing each other, both of them under the shelter of the umbrella, reminiscent of when they first met in the wall of Eden.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale,” Crowley’s heart clenched in nervousness and anticipation. He searched Aziraphale’s face for any sign of discomfort and disgust but all he saw in his grey-blue eyes are hope, fondness, and anticipation.</p>
<p>“Angel,” Crowley removed his glasses to let Aziraphale see him, to see all of him. “I love you, Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gasped and tears began to form in his eyes. Crowley panicked internally, thinking <em>Shit, I messed up. He doesn’t feel the same. I’m going too fast and I ruined everything.</em></p>
<p>He was about to apologize when Aziraphale threw the umbrella aside, exposing both of them to the rain. Aziraphale leaned towards Crowley, tenderly slid his hand to the back of his neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him. </p>
<p>Crowley froze. Surprise filled his mind as he processed the feeling of Aziraphale’s soft lips pressed to his. Aziraphale was kissing him, after years and years of friendship, rejection, and fear. He just told Aziraphale that he loved him and the world kept on turning and Aziraphale was kissing him. </p>
<p>Crowley recovered from his shock and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale sighed and the hand that was caressing his neck moved to run his hands through Crowley’s hair, his other hand cupping his jaw to turn their chaste kiss into a deeper one. </p>
<p>They were both soaked in rainwater but they didn’t care. Crowley could hear the faint sounds of the rain falling, the faint music coming from the shop across the street, the sounds of the city that they called home.</p>
<p>They separated to catch their breath. Aziraphale was breathing heavily, his hair wet from the rain, curls plastered to his face. He’s never looked so beautiful.</p>
<p>“I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, eyes full of emotion. Crowley couldn’t help but pull Aziraphale close again, resting his forehead against his, breathing in the scent of Aziraphale, the smell of the angel’s cologne and the earthy scent of rain.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Aziraphale. My angel, my best friend,” he said, pressing small kisses around Aziraphale’s face. </p>
<p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale laughed. A laugh that carried happiness, love, and freedom. “We’re soaking wet. I think I have some wine to warm us up. Let’s go inside, dearest.”</p>
<p>Crowley smiled at Aziraphale. “Anywhere you go angel,” he said earnestly. “I’ll follow.”</p>
<p>The rain kept on pouring. People continued their lives. The earth was intact, spinning and turning as it always did. An angel and a demon loved each other. And a nightingale fell asleep on a branch after singing its song, feeling content, happy, and protected like all living things in the world, a world saved by love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's still may 31st somewhere in the world so happy 1st anniversary to the good omens series!! this story is just a little love letter to my comfort show/book. good omens means so much to me as it helped me get through difficult times and i absolutely adore its message of hope, friendship, and the courage to choose love. these times are hard but books/shows like good omens gives a glimmer of hope, something we all need. thanks for reading and take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>